This invention relates generally to road construction barriers, and more particularly to an improved combination barrier/marker with improved operating characteristics.
Several well-known structures are available to those in highway and road construction to delineate and render secure areas under construction or repair in a roadway.
One such device is the well-known A-frame or "sawhorse" type structure having alternate indicia and a light source thereon. These devices are foldable for improved storage but are susceptible to damage and being knocked or blown down.
Another such well-known device is the integral hollow molded cone shaped markers having flanged flat bottoms. These devices are lightweight and inexpensive to manufacture, and store conveniently, but do not include a light source and, when struck by a vehicle or blown by strong winds, will easily be displaced and roll in an uncontrolled fashion either under a moving vehicle or away from the area of usefulness.
The present invention provides a combination barrier/marker which includes a light source at its upper portion, for improved daytime and nighttime visibility, and unique structure rendering this invention self-righting and non-rollable to also prevent it from being substantially displaced from at the area of usefulness by vehicle impact or extreme winds. The lower weighted portion, which may include a power source for the upper light, also provides sufficient mass so that this invention may serve, not only as a marker, but also as a light duty barrier.